Bruce BlazeStar
Personality A bitter and serious 19 year old boy who is born from the union of an human and a Shadow, named after his grandfather, Bruce Shader. From inside his mother, as he was not born yet, he was born bitter when his mother was dealing with depressed when her husband never return back, having the emotion her mother have after being birth. With this, Bruce didn't really happy that many time, unlike his sister. Because of this, he alway went to train with his uncle, Ricky, after discover of his father. Ten years ago, Bruce tried to protect his uncle, Richter Blazela from Ellis Lostness, and he got hit in the head and passed out. When he awoke, the battle was over and his uncle was perished, believing that Ellies killed him. Over the course of the next nine years, Bruce lived in New Hectare City, becoming more overprotect for his mother & sister and friends of Thomas Francis, the son of Joseph Francis. He's also searching for his missing father, but was force to be in a all-girl highschool during his teenage ages. Powers Bruce wields an fire elemental sword styled after The Star Family, given by his uncle and design after his father sword, as well as two flame gloves from Elizabeth. Sadly, he can't shields, forcing Bruce to entire block or avoid attack. Bruce also wear a scarf as a memories of his highschool girlfriend, Lindsey Trace, who was killed by her father, controlled by a Invaded Cults, Trace Sky. It's unknown if he use a special card with the Number 77, like Light Cards or Broken Card. Many say that he carry the remain of the god, 77. Forms Like his father, Bruce can becomes Dark Bruce. For the duration of the ability, Bruce's skins became dark and his eyes grow red, becoming more faster and stronger, even teleport. Bruce even glow wing. His pyrokinesis also gain a boost, being able to use power fire attack even without the fire glove. By then, Bruce can become something more powerful than Dark Bruce, Phoenix Bruce. All the same effort for Dark Bruce's power double. His hair grow into leg-length, his chain from Bruce's wrist became barb-wine and cover around his body, his wings are more emits for flying, and the scarf from Lindsey shield him. Bruce also weird the most powerful sword created by the Blazela Family, The Gateway of Hopes. Appearance *Star Story: Tears of Lostness *Project 7 Zone - Partner with Kenchia *No More Anarchy *High School Over the Years Fight! *No More Aranchy 2: Black Rose Clock Relationship Family Star Family Side *Steven Star - Father *Ralph Star - Uncle *Bruce Shader - Grandfather *Rosa Star - Grandmother *Andrew Star - Ancestor *Danny Stardrop - Half-Brother *Starla - Half-Sister *Rosa Anarchy - Half-Sister *Andrew B. Stardrop - Nephew Blazela Family Side *Fiona Blazela - Mother *Stephanie BlazeStar - Older Sister *Richter Blazela - Uncle *Unknown Grandparent *Hectare Blazela - Ancestor Friends *Shad Irvin *Thomas Francis *Max Waker *Lloyd Arcs *Jonathan Pegasus *Leone Alpha *Chase Wolf *Lucas Windblade *Nathan Perry *Nunchuck Dude *Yu Narukami *Corey LeGumme *Panty *Stocking *Medic *Boston Zuzuriya *Multi HMX-12 Love Interest *Kenchia (Childhood Friend) *Lindsey Trace (Deceased) *Brooke Silverheart (Formerly) *Ruby Rose *Asuka Kazama *Lucina Enemies *The Notorious Macintosh *Levin Madness *Dynamo James *Drake Booker *Jean Hunter *Conner Jigsaw *Trace Sky *Ellis Lostness *Demitri Blade *Maxwell Sins *Vegas von Buster *Ebony Watson Gallery Bruce'sSword.jpg|The Flaming Sword BruceNMA.jpg|No More Anarchy's Outfit YoungBruce.jpg|Highschool Uniform DarkBruce.jpg|Dark Bruce PhoenixBruce.jpg|Phoenix Bruce BruceXEllis.jpg|Bruce with Ellis Lostness PrinceBruce.jpg|Royal Outfit BruceVSShad.jpg|Bruce against Shad Irvin TheStarFamily.jpg|Bruce with his family. BruceSCV.jpg|Bruce in SCV BrucewithAlly.jpg|Bruce with Lindsey & Shad BruceScarf.jpg|Bruce remember Lindsey's Death Bruce&Thomas.jpg|Bruce with Thomas Francis BruceXKenchia.jpg|Bruce & Kenchia BruceWinged.jpg|Winged Bruce BruceSpoon.jpg|Bruce's Tracts Brusa.jpg|Female Bruce(Brusa BlazeStar) BruceHug.jpg|Bruce hugging Kenchia. Bruce&Shad.jpg|Bruce with Shad OlderBruce.jpg|Older Bruce Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:StevenStar777 Category:Hero Category:Original Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Shadow's Spoon